


The Poor Traveler and The Oasis Master

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: "My dear young lady, I've been walking a thousand miles through the desert. Day by day. Night by night. In my journey, I've been met with so much bandit, exotic animals and sand storms. It's not impossible to finish my path, it is just hard. So i kept walking more and more until i realized that i have no longer ratio"Bokuto climbed akaashi's body. Setting her hair neatly so he won't press it when he put his hand in each side of her head. He gave her a mischievous smile."Dear young lady, this territory has so much oasis. Would you spare me your generosity by letting me rest and fulfill my thirst with one of your oasis?", He asked.Apparently, bokuto has a talent for acting.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	The Poor Traveler and The Oasis Master

**Author's Note:**

> cerita ini ditulis setengah bahasa indonesia dan setengahnya lagi bahasa inggris karena aku masih malu.

Kamu nggak perlu mikir sebab dan penyebab kenapa akaashi bisa ada dirumah bokuto secara kompleks. Sederhana saja. Mau mengerjakan tugas bersama, lalu di jalan pulang yang jalannya pakai kaki itu, tiba-tiba hujan deras turun mengguyur. Mau berteduh juga tanggung. Sedikit lagi juga sampai, kata bokuto. Sudah keburu basah juga, tambahnya. Jadi mereka memilih untuk lari dan menerjang hujan. Sayang, hujannya makin deras dan 'sedikit lagi sampai' versi bokuto jauh berbeda dengan milik akaashi. 

Jadi disinilah akaashi sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu masuk kediaman bokuto sambil peras apa saja yang bisa di peras. Bokuto sibuk bongkar tas yang dari tadi tidak berhenti menetes, mau mencari kunci rumah.

Akaashi bukan tipe orang yang suka menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya. Jadi jarang sekali dia pakai baju terbuka. Karena hujan, kini baju dan roknya yang basah buat kain-kain itu lengket menempel pada tubuhnya. Belum lagi soal seragam putihnya yang kini tembus pandang dan tunjukkan warna pakaian dalamnya. Akaashi memeluk erat tasnya di depan dada, malu. Dia memang bukan orang suci, tapi terekspos seperti ini rasanya tidak nyaman. Apalagi bersama bokuto. Malu. 

Yang pakaiannya basah dan menempel bukan cuma akaashi, tapi bokuto juga. Rambut dengan seember gel itu kini sudah rata dengan tanah. Beda laki-laki, beda pula perempuan. Seragamnya memang jadi tembus pandang, tapi isinya kaos putih lengan pendek dengan tulisan I ❤️MAMA besar di dada. 

Bokuto masih sibuk mencari kunci. Kini hampir semua isi tasnya di keluarkan dan minta tolong bukunya dipegangkan akaashi agar dia bisa rogoh isi tas itu lebih dalam. Akaashi merasa bodoh karena sempat salah tingkah sendirian. Bokuto bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya karena terlalu sibuk mencari kunci. Jadi dia mulai pura-pura bersikap biasa saja.

Bahkan hingga mereka masuk kedalam rumah, melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki, bokuto tidak begitu memperhatikan akaashi. Ia bahkan lupa kalau dia sedang bersama perempuan. Sembarangan mengambil tas akaashi dan menjejerkan isinya agar cepat kering, buat akaashi jadi peluki diri sendiri sebagai gantinya. Seperti belum puas, ia seenaknya buka baju dan celana di depan akaashi. Berjalan masuk kedalam rumah hanya dengan bokser biru yang banyak gambar bintangnya, tinggalkan akaashi yang berdiri bingung harus bagaimana di rumah orang. 

Bokuto kembali dalam hitungan menit dengan bawa setumpuk handuk untuk tamunya. Bokuto tanpa izin lingkari handuk pertama di pinggangnya. Handuk kedua disampir ke bahu, dan yang terakhir dipakai untuk gulung rambut akaashi keatas. Akaashi kaget karena bokuto tiba-tiba saja membungkusnya, sempat mau protes juga tapi setelah lihat bokuto cuma pakai handuk juga di pinggang... akaashi jadi... Hhhhh, malu dan malu-malu mengintip. 

Udah pernah lihat bokuto topless, tapi yang ini rasanya beda aja. 

Kalau simpul handuknya jatuh...

"Hmm? Kamu demam?"

"Siapa?"

"Ini, mukamu merah", kata bokuto dan tangkup pipi akaashi tiba-tiba.

Bukan bokuto-san. Bukan demam. Tapi kalau masih diliatin pakai rambut basah dari dekat gini, masih di pegangin gini, dan bokuto-nya masih handukan gini, akaashi beneran bisa demam. 

Mungkin punya dua kakak perempuan buat bokuto jadi biasanya saja di dekat perempuan. Tidak ada sesi salah tingkah atau malu seperti akaashi. 

Akaashi tarik nafas dalam, lalu beri tanggapan kalau dia baik-baik. Ayo biasa saja, akaashi!

Bokuto akhirnya hanya tertawa sebagai tanggapan dan tarik akaashi untuk ikut naik ke kamarnya. Dorong si perempuan masuk kamar mandi, 'kamu mandi dulu, disini. Ambil baju apa aja di lemari ku. Aku mandi di bawah' lalu di tinggal begitu saja.

Ya akaashi, kamu harus bersikap tenang. Biasa saja. Biasa saja. Bia-

GIMANA MAU BIASA AJA KALAU SEKARANG SEMUA BADANNYA AROMA BOKUTO KOUTARO?!

rambut bau sampo bokuto.

Badan bau sabun bokuto.

Bahkan akaashi pakai kaos dan bokser bokuto. 

Tanpa dalaman pula karena airnya merembes jauh sampai kedalam.

SHIT.

Akaashi keiji, meskipun tampilan luarnya datar-datar saja seperti tripleks, di dalam sudah badai petir angin topan tidak karuan.

Saat masih sibuk bercermin, melihat bagaimana besar kaos hitam itu di tubuhnya, melihat bagaimana tali celana pendek hijau neon itu melingkar ketat di pinggulnya, bokuto masuk kedalam kamar setelah ketuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali.

Bokuto bilang jika buku dan tas akaashi sudah di tebar dan dikipasi bersama dengan miliknya. Hujan masih deras dan bokuto menawarkan akaashi untuk main jenga saja sambil menunggu buku mereka kering.

Duduk berhadapan, dingin, nggak pakai dalaman, buat akaashi risih sendiri. Dadanya sudah mencuat dari tadi. Bahan kaos bokuto yang tidak begitu halus itu membuat putingnya semakin tegang. Takut terlihat, akaashi mulai menarik kaosnya kedepan agar tidak menempel pada dadanya tapi tetap saja akan jatuh dan menempel pada akhirnya.

Bokuto duduk semakin dekat dengannya. Tangan mereka saling bersentuhan beberapa kali. Akaashi merubah posisi duduknya hanya untuk mendapati bahwa dirinya sudah mulai basah dibawah sana. Ini aneh karena akaashi tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Badannya lebih sensitif dari biasanya hari ini. Apa karena hujan? Atau karena tidak pakai apa-apa di dalam jadi rasanya...begitu.

Melihat akaashi yang biasanya tenang kini tidak terlihat tenang buat bokuto penasaran. Apa...pakaiannya tidak nyaman? Akaashi terus menariknya seperti ingin dilepas. 

Akaashi nipple protruding through the shirt, and bokuto catched it. Probably pinched it since he didn't know what it was. He thought his shirt had ruined something, akaashi's moan and startled bokuto. 

Akaashi hides her face because of the embarrassment but Bokuto feels worried. So he brush akaashi's hand lightly asking what happened and akaashi in the end just say 'i am sorry, i got horny because i held impurity thought about you'

Been together for.. 4 months but not doing anything yet, except light kissing and hugging made things awkward. 

Akaashi thought bokuto would just laugh and let it go, like he used to whenever akaashi bait him into adultery stuff but no. Not this time. 

"What kind of thought?", He asked curiously and pulled akaashi to sit close (much closer than before) to him.

"I am not in the mood for joke, bokuto-san"

Bokuto on the other hands just laughed again. He traced akaashi's neck with his fingers. Go down and poke the nipples.

"Wow, you are hard"

"Yes, and already wet down there..i guess"

That commentary caught bokuto off guard. He stared at akaashi dumbfounded. Now, akaashi is the one who laughed. 

"Want to see it?", She whispered.

* * *

When bokuto pull of her pants there's a crystal slime string dripping down from the girls vagina. It was fascinating for him. It's the first time he ever see it. Bokuto is a virgin. The wild stuff about the girl he ever saw was in porn video. And this one never across to him. Girls sure are majestic he thought. Especially akaashi. Or maybe akaashi only.

He can't hold himself to touch that dripping slime and twirls it around his point fingers. Up and up until he met the body. Akaashi stiffened when Bokuto rubbed her a part, bringing along his middle finger to trace every line of her down there. 

She shook her hips, tried to go away from his fingers but bokuto just held her waist and gave her signs to not move too much.

Akaaahi staring down. She clenches her shirt more tightly, bringing it up close to her chest, showing bokuto her stomach and underside of her breast.

I am curious, the man said

Of what, akaashi asked

Of this, bokuto said, eyeing her before bringing the finger that was already covered with her juice to the mouth. But bokuto plays it differently. He is not shoving it into his mouth instantly, yet he stopped in front of his lips and licked those glazes slowly while watching akaashi's expression. Playfully slipping his tongue between them.

Face in amusement, because akaashi watched him diligently and gulped her saliva along when bokuto really ate his own fingers.

She tensed again. Her abdomen muscles move here and there slowly but all bokuto can think is how sexy this body could be. He wants to see more, he wants to touch more and he definitely wants to taste more.

He pushed akaashi slowly to lay down on the carpet. The girls without asking just follow everything that bokuto wants her to do. Face already red, hands still clenched tightly, and cunt keeps dripping.

Bokuto, with a raspy voice, asked politely, pretending to be a poor traveler like one they learn in school today.

"My dear young lady, I've been walking a thousand miles through the desert. Day by day. Night by night. In my journey, I've been met with so much bandit, exotic animals and sand storms. It's not impossible to finish my path, it is just hard. So i kept walking more and more until i realized that i have no longer ratio"

Bokuto climbed akaashi's body. Setting her hair neatly so he won't press it when he put his hand in each side of her head. He gave her a mischievous smile.

"Dear young lady, this territory has so much oasis. Would you spare me your generosity by letting me rest and fulfill my thirst with one of your oasis?", He asked.

Apparently, bokuto has a talent for acting.

Akaashi with not so shy but still her face just became more reddish, response, "my dear traveler, i am not as generous as what you might think. My oasis can't be entered by a random passerby. It's a sacred place that ancient people use to praise the goddess."

"My young lady does not need to worry. I will not do any harm to the oasis. I will also send her my praises and will be loyal for her"

"Very well, you may come"

And just like that bokuto lowered his body, kissing akaashi face here and there until he met her lips. He kissed it once. Licked it twice, and bit it thrice. 

Akaashi's hand that was holding her clothes now moves to hug bokuto's torso. When bokuto slipped his tongue and played with the master, akaashi moved his hands again to hug the man's neck. The wet sound from their mouth filling the room. Lighting the temptations even more.

Bokuto part away, he bite akaashi's lips again before saying, "dear young lady, I've visited one of your oasis but my thirsty can't fulfill yet. May i visit another one?"

"you may go"

Bokuto moves his body, goes down and now faces the girl's chest. Akaashi hand rubs the back of his head, playing with the hair. Encourage him to pull up the clothes entirely. But Bokuto is a poor traveler that is so saintly and humble. He doesn't take what he doesn't need. He does not steal. So he just pulled the shirt up with his teeth barely, enough to give a taste of freedom for the breast. 

Akaashi gasped when bokuto rubbed her already stiff nipple with his lips. It feels weird. The man laughed offhandedly. Blowing his hot breath to the perk. Akaashi tense again.

"Do you like it, akaashi?"

Which akaashi response with an embarrassed nod.

Bokuto laugh again, and slipping one of his hands under akaashi's body. Make her back arch and puff the boobs up.

The tongue wildly circled the perk, licked it, sucked it, then bit. Bokuto kissed the nipples and bun. Leaving a crimson mark at every side he can. 

The other hands caressing the other bun. Poke the peak. Twirls it. Pinched it. Pull again and then knead it. Akaashi let a soft moan and bokuto love to hear that.

Akaashi surely is not a loud one, he thought. But hearing her breathy sounds rushing one of another, her soft moan, that low whimpering, and all of those gasps make bokuto really happy. Bokuto doesn't really know how to say it but there's other than lust that blooming inside him. 

He peaks on akaashi again. Madness. Gorgeous. Ethereal.

Once again, bokuto asked. Keep pretending as a poor traveler. "My dear young lady, I've visited two of your oases but my thirst can't be fulfilled yet. May i visit another one?"

"Oh, that's bad. Then suit yourself, sir"

And Bokuto goes down on her. Doing his craft and pleasing the master of the oasis. Akaashi became more vocal than before. Bokuto's hair got pulled in the most enjoyable way. 

Mouth moaning, hair pulling, leg shaking, back arching, and bokuto astonished for the view. How could his girl be this beautiful.

It is such a waste to run away every time akaashi lures him into this stuff. In his defense, akaashi might be too much for him and afraid that he can't handle himself well. He is afraid to harm her or even wrong doing her. But now, looking at how akaashi gives him a sheepish smile while her eyes scorching with lust make bokuto feel confident that he is doing it right.

"My dear young lady, thanks to your generosity, my thirst has finally begun. But pray my lady to spare her generosity once more, ma-"

"May i what? You've been drinking from my oasis three times and not a single worship i heard to the goddess"

"Then, can I ask again after I pray to the goddess?"

"Depends on how sincere your praise"

"then...", Bokuto ran his lips and kissed the girls stomach, her chest, her neck, every side that he can reach. He put one of his fingers into the girls and continued his praise. Akaashi pulled bokuto's hair and moaned wantonly. Every praise he sends, he adds more fingers until three of them are scissoring inside her.

With much difficulty, she asked the poor traveler to stop, but he never stopped. So she asked the traveler with breathy sounds, "the goddess accept your pray, now do tell me what other things you want"

Bokuto, while nibbling the side of his girl's ribs said, "I want you to let my brother also have a taste of your oasis. He is as thirsty as i am but too shy for asking you by himself"

Confused, akaashi asked who's the brother he meant. It's not gonna be threesome right? Akaashi is not ready yet for that stuff. Nervousness appeared in her face clearly and Bokuto laughed again.

He reached akaashi's hand and bring it to his crotch. "Hehehe, this brother also thirsty, young lady"

And that's how akaashi laughed out loud, undressing herself and opening her leg, presenting herself to the said brother.

Bokuto hurriedly undressed himself, pulled her to stand up, kissing along the way and dropped her on his bed. 

And that's how their first dips were done, hehehe. 


End file.
